Apple Blossom/Main article
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Apple Blossom |apprentice=Apple Blossom |hunter=Apple Blossom |warrior=Apple Blossom |note}} |mother=Gooseberry |father=Yew Tail |brother=Snail Shell |mentor=Lightning Tail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Apple Blossom is an orange-and-white she-cat. Apple Blossom is an ancient ThunderClan warrior in the forest territories under Thunderstar's leadership. She was born to Yew Tail and Gooseberry, along with her brother, Snail Shell. She became an apprentice under Lightning Tail's wing, and grew into a hunter later on. She is a cat who enjoys helping around camp and has a cheerful personality. History ''Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Apple Blossom is first seen sliding out from a wide thicket of bramble in the ThunderClan camp. It is noted by Moth Flight that she looks about three moons old. She races toward Pink Eyes and asks him if she should fetch fresh moss for his bedding. Her brother, Snail Shell, chases after her and offers to help her. He stops when he sees Moth Flight and Micah and asks Cloud Spots if they are the visitors he told Milkweed about. When Cloud Spots responds yes, Apple Blossom says hi and dips her head, then asks Cloud Spots if they can go and gather moss for Pink Eyes's bedding. Pink Eyes snorts that he doesn't need his nest stuffed with damp moss, but Apple Blossom replies that they'll lay it in the sun to dry first. She adds that Snail Shell said he found a patch of the softest moss ever. Her brother agrees. Cloud Spots asks if it is far from camp, and Snail Shell says that it's near the top of the ravine. Apple Blossom blinks hopefully at the medicine cat and says that they won't be long. Cloud Spots agrees, but cautions them to be careful climbing down. Apple Blossom runs toward the gorse barrier and promises they won't fall, Snail Shell chasing after her. :When they leave, Pink Eyes complains about kit-watching, supposing that he feels useful making the new family, Gooseberry and Yew Tail, feel welcome. Later, when visiting Milkweed's kits, Moth Flight later glances at an empty nest, asking if it is Apple Blossom and Snail Shell's nest. Cloud Spots tells her that they share it with Gooseberry. :Later, when Thunder, Lightning Tail, Owl Eyes, and Leaf come back to camp, Owl Eyes mentions that Violet Dawn had asked for chervil. Cloud Spots asks where she is, and Owl Eyes relies that she stopped to help Apple Blossom and Snail Shell gather moss. :When Spotted Fur comes to ThunderClan to get Moth Flight, Apple Blossom is seen peeking out of the bramble den as the cats around her wake up. ''Novellas'' :In ''Thunderstar's Echo, Apple Blossom and her brother Snail Shell are now young warriors. :The two siblings go out hunting with their former mentors, Lightning Tail and Owl Eyes, as well as Thunderstar. Snail Shell first catches a vole, commenting on how much he has improved at pouncing with Owl Eyes' help. Apple Blossom says that she had always known how to pounce, and that her mentor Lightning Tail had never had to work with her on that skill. Amused, the deputy points out that even though she had known how to pounce, she had needed to work on picking on her prey's scents. Lightning Tail then asks the orange-and-white she-cat to demonstrate her ability to find prey for Thunderstar. :Apple Blossom sniffs the air and scents some mice and a rabbit, and she decides to go for the rabbit. She orders Snail Shell to hide upwind of it in a clump of ferns and then stalks stealthily towards the rabbit. Apple Blossom gives chase to the rabbit, which begins to flee, but she manages to catch it. She and her brother return to their mentors with the orange-and-white she-cat proudly carrying the rabbit. The patrol then passes by the RiverClan border and meets Moss Tail. Apple Blossom calls out a friendly greeting to the dark brown tom, and she and Snail Shell watch in amazement as Moss Tail dives into the river, gasping as he comes back up to the surface with a fish in his jaws. Apple Blossom comments that it's weird that RiverClan cats eat fish, but Lightning Tail tells her that fish taste good and offers to take her to RiverClan camp some time to eat some. The orange-and-white she-cat, looking disgusted, responds that she would prefer to stick to squirrel. :When Moss Tail leaves, Apple Blossom and Snail Shell decide to sit down and take a break from hunting. While they're resting, Thunderstar, Lightning Tail, and Owl Eyes tell them stories about adventures they had when they were young. Lightning Tail speaks of the time he and Thunderstar rescued Owl Eyes and his siblings from Twolegplace, and Apple Blossom is surprised by the story, asking if it's really true. Lightning Tail also tells them about the battle with One Eye, and after hearing the story, she and Snail Shell seem much more excited and energized, as if ready to go and practice their fighting moves. :Thunderstar decides to lead out a hunting patrol out, choosing Apple Blossom, Gooseberry, and Thistle to go with them. The orange-and-white she-cat isn't very enthusiastic about the patrol, since it's raining heavily outside, and gets to her paws slowly with her tail drooping. However, Lightning Tail reminds the cats chosen for the patrol that they have to try to provide for their Clan in spite of the weather conditions, and Apple Blossom looks less dejected about going out hunting. While out hunting, Apple Blossom finds a nest of mice, which allows her and the other cats to get a decent amount of prey. She and the rest of the patrol also catch a pigeon, trapping it by stalking towards it from all different directions. :When Thunderstar announces that he and Lightning Tail are going to try to track down and defeat the dogs, Apple Blossom enthusiastically wishes the two toms good luck. Thunderstar returns from the trip and announces that Lightning Tail died fighting the dogs, Apple Blossom grieves for her former mentor. The orange-and-white she-cat states that Lightning Tail was a good deputy and a fine cat. She adds that learned to hunt and fight from him. She finishes that he was never impatient with her, and always told good stories. :When Thunderstar announces Owl Eyes as the new deputy at a Gathering, Apple Blossom cheers loudly for her Clanmate, whereas the other cats only nod approvingly. A few cats laugh at her overenthusiastic cheering, and the orange-and-white she-cat apologizes for the disturbance. ''Shadowstar's Life : Character pixels Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages